Don't Leave Them Alone
by Just A Trespassing Klainer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go out and come back to an empty house. It's pretty much just smut. I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS ALSO FIRST TIME WRITING AN M RATED FIC


As soon as the door was closed Blaine pushed Kurt up against and attacked his mouth with his own.

"Kurt you can't wear those jeans out and expect me not to do something to you." Blaine panted kissing down Kurt's neck. "I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from a pair of-oh" Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine sucked on his neck "reactio-on out of you though."

Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled him forwards towards him and backed up while holding him against his body. Blaine kept his mouth firmly attached to Kurt's neck and continued to suck there while backing them up towards the couch. His knees hit the couch and he collapsed on it pulling Kurt on top of him.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped again.

Kurt turned in Blaine's lap until he was straddling him before rolling his hips down. Blaine gasped before rolling his hips up to meet Kurt's. He could feel Kurt's cock pressing against his thigh and just the feelong of his boyfriend was making him grow hard. He leaned forwards so his back was off the couch and wrapped Kurt's legs around his back all the while Kurt kept grinding against his leg. Blaine stood up and kept Kurt's legsa wrapped around his back.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and lowered his legs they were wrapped around Blaine's waist instead of his back. He could feel Blaine's erection pressing against his ass and grinded down against Blaine's crotch.

"Kurt please I need to fuck you," Blaine panted. "Then do it," Kurt said "there's a couch and floor and hell the kitchen is right there we can always use the table." Blaine moaned loudly and pushed Kurt up against the wall and Kurt dropped his legs from Blaine's waist and stood between the wall and Blaine. Blaine reached down and began to palm at Kurt trough his jeans as Blaine ubnbottoned his own jeans and pulling down the zipper he gasped at the friction against his cocka before pulling his jeans down and kicking them off the rest of the way.

Blaine reached forward and took the button of Kurt's jeans in his hands and undid it before undoing the zipper and pulling Kurt's jeans down taking his hand from Kurt's crotch to pull the jeans down. Kurt whined at the loss as Blaine worked at getting his jenas off his legs. Once Kurt's jeans were off Blaine grabbed his hips and pulled his body flush against his own. Kurt pushed his leg between Blaine's thighs and rubbed his hard cock against Blaine's leg.

Blaine moaned and grinded his own erection into Kurt's thigh. They began to rub together faster and more forcefully before Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and bit down hard as he orgasmed. Blaine felt the warmth of Kurt's cum through their boxers and moaned out Kurt's name as he came as well. Kurt kept his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine reached down and unbuttoned his shirt before pushing it off Kurt's shoulders. Blaine kissed Kurt on the mouth for a few seconds before moving his mouth to Kurt's nipple and sucking the right one into his mouth. Blaine swirled his tounge around the nub as it grew hard in his mouth and instead of moving onto Kurt's other nipple he bit down gently and licked at the one in his mouth some more.

Kurt moaned as his cock began to twitch and try to grow hard again. Blaine's mouth popped off his nipple and moved to the next one while pinching the one his mouth was already been on with his fingers. Kurt reached down and pulled the hem of Blaine's shirt up and over his head before running his hand down his boyfriends chest as Blaine continued running his mouth over Kurt's nipples. Kurt reached down to his boyfriends boxers to find him completely hard again. He pulled Blaine's boxers down in one swift motion moaning as Blaine's cock sprang free. Following Kurt's motions Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers down and Kurt's cock bounced up against his stomache fully hard.

Blaine reached back and grabbed Kurt's ass and picked him up and turning around. Carrying Kurt he threw him onto the couch before leaning down towards his ear.

"Don't. Move. " Blaine growled lowly in his ear, "I'm going to get stuff to make this a little more fun." Blaine stood up and walked towards the kitchen and left Kurt on the couch. Walking into the kitchen he looked around before grabbing a towel that was on the counter. Walking towards the drawer by the sink he opened it and looked inside. Finding what he wanted he reached in and grabbed the roll of duct tape before also grabbing a bandana from the same drawer. Grabbing what he found he walked back into the living room where he found Kurt still lying there softly stroking himself.

"I never said you could touch yourself," Blaine growled lowly as he approached. "i said don't move and I meant that. You've been bad Kurt." Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes and immediately stopped his stroking. Blaine reached down and grabbed his wrists pulling Kurt up off the couch roughly. He pulled Kurt's arm behind his back and dragged him behind the couch and shove him forward so he was bending over it with his ass in the air. Grabbing the towel ha had Blaine wrapped it a few times before bringing it forward against Kurt's ass as hard as he could.

"SHIT!" Kurt yelped, "fuck. Fuck. Fuck Blaine!" Kurt felt the towel come down on his ass again and jerked forwards as the towel hit rubbing his cock against the back of the couch. Moaning at the friction he kept rubbing against the couch before he heard Blaine growl low in his throat.

"Don't do that!" Blaine said. Reaching down he grabbed around Kurt's waist and held him away from the couch pulling him backwards. Blaine dropped the towel and walked backwards a little before sitting on the edge of a chair that was in the room. Spreading his legs he forced Kurt over on knee so he was bent forwards again. Raising his hand he brought it down on Kurt's ass. Kurt whimpered in his throat as Blaine saw a red mark begin to form on his ass cheek.

"Blaine I'm so close," Kurt whimpered "please I need to cum." Blaine reached forwards and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began to twist his wrist and stroke his cock in time with his smacks.

"FUCK BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as he shook and cum covered his stomach and Blaine's leg. Blaine felt Kurt's body go limp in his arms. Blaine scooped his boyfriend up into his arms and walked towards the couch ignoring the uncomfort he felt from moving with how hard he had become watching Kurt come undone. He gently layed Kurt down on the couch before picking up the duct tape. Taking Kurt's arms he crossed his wrists and taping the together. He then put Kurt's arms above his head and taped Kurt's wrists onto the couch arm so he couldn't move. He then laid on top of Kurt as he saw him begin to stir. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and tried to move his arms and gasped when he felt them taped to the couch.

He looked up at Blaine who was above him. His eyes traveled down the where Blaine's cock jutted up next to Kurt's already spent one.

"You've already cum twice," Blaine said "I've only cum once I think I deserve at least one more time. Don't you?" "Blaine I don't know if I can," Kurt said softly "I'm extremely sensitive." "That's okay," Blaine said "I can help you out."

Blaine reached back and took Kurt's hands off the couch but kept them taped together behind his back. Blaine put his hand against Kurt's mouth and pushed some fingers past his lips. Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly and Kurt swirled his tongue around the fingers before Blaine pulled them out of his mouth. Reaching down he pushed one finger against Kurt's hole. Kurt looked at him before giving a slight nod. Blaine then pushed the finger in up to the knuckle. Kurt hissed and arched up as his cock tried to become hard for the third time.

"Please Blaine," he whimpered "I need more." Blaine simply nodded and pushed a second finger and began to scissor them to stretch Kurt out. Kurt arched up and moaned loudly when Blaine hit his prostate. "Blaine!" he yelled, " just FUCK ME!" Blaine lifted Kurt up and laid back against the couch with Kurt on top of him. He lifted Kurt's hips up and guided him towards his cock. Kurt whimpered as he felt the head of Blaine's cock pressing against his entrance. Blaine looked up at him and he nodded. Blaine let go of his waist and his cock pushed inside of Kurt. Kurt let out a scream because he was definitely not streached out enough. Blaine began to move his hips up and Kurt brought himself up and down on Blaine's cock.

"Blaine f-faster!" he yelled. Blaine suddenly flipped them so Kurt was once again lying on his back with Blaine on top of him. Blaine reached down and stroked Kurt's cock in time with his thrusts which were getting faster and harder. The couch they were on was moving back and forth with Blaine's thrusts. Blaine angled himself and Kurt screamed out as Blaine hit his prostate over an over again.

"BLAINE!" he screamed as he came for the third time that night. Blaine buried himself inside of Kurt as much as he could before cumming inside of him. Reaching back Blaine undid Kurt's wrists and picked him up bridal style. Carrying his boyfriend to the steps he took him up to his room. Laying Kurt down on the bed he went to the other side and curled his body around his boyfriend's as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
